More Than A Little Sick
by zoebrenn
Summary: Nell is feeling just a little under the weather...
1. Chapter 1

**After such a positive response to my first story, I've started work on another multi-chapter Nellen story, but this little ditty was kicking around in my head so to satisfy all those Callen/Nell shippers, I've decided to post this while working on the other story. Not sure if it will turn into more than one chapter yet, it depends on my muse. So enjoy and please leave a review to let me know what you think. Zoe.**

Nell Jones was in hell. For hours she had been sitting on the floor of her bathroom with her head in the toilet. There was nothing left in her to get out but she had kept heaving for what seemed like an eternity. It was like her stomach itself was trying to get out. She rested her aching head on the rim of the toilet and closed her eyes. She was thankful that for some time now she hadn't actually thrown up but worried that it wasn't over and that she would get worse before she got better. Nell didn't know what time it was, she didn't even know if it were morning yet because her bathroom had no outer window to indicate when the sun had risen. All she knew was that she had picked up a really nasty bug and death would be a welcome relief.

A sharp knock on her front door got her attention. Aching and exhausted she was unable to raise her head but she opened her eyes and listened carefully. There were three more sharp knocks then she could hear someone familiar calling her name. In that moment Nell realised three things. One, it was morning and she was late. Two, Hetty had sent him to check on her when she didn't turn up for work and three, in about thirty seconds, Special Agent G Callen was going to find her in her yellow ducky pyjamas on the floor of her bathroom with her head in the toilet. Not good.

Standing outside Nell's apartment door, Callen looked for signs of forced entry, evidence that something untoward had happened to prevent the analyst getting to work. He was relieved to see none. When Hetty had approached him at the office and explained that Nell hadn't come to work and wasn't answering the phones, Callen was worried, a lot more worried than he would have been if it were Kensi or Deeks or Sam. He knew part of that worry came from what happened to Dom and that while seemingly capable, Nell wasn't a trained agent and could be vulnerable. As for the rest, he wasn't sure just why he felt so protective over the young woman, he didn't know her all that well but he knew he liked her and the thought of something bad happening to her didn't sit well.

Callen raised his hand and knocked on the door then waited to see if she would answer. Nell was always on time, if not early, but everyone slept in every once in a while and he was sure Nell Jones was no exception. When there was no answer to his first knock, he lifted his hand and knocked again three times, loud and sharp. When there was still no movement behind the door, Callen called to her.

"Nell? It's Callen, you in there?" he paused, waiting for an answer. He was trying not to get too concerned. There was probably a reasonable explanation for why the young analyst hadn't made it to work, hadn't picked up her cell or landline, and now wasn't answering him, but he didn't take chances. Experience had taught him it was better to be safe than sorry. He called out again, to announce his intentions, giving her another opportunity to let him know she was alright.

"Nell, I'm going to pick the lock and come in so if there's some reason I shouldn't, you'd better tell me now." He said as he crouched in front of the lock and pulled out the tools he always carried. As he worked on the lock he heard the apartment door behind him creak open and when he glanced around an old woman was peering out.

"Hey, how'ya doin'." He nodded at her then turned back to what he was doing as if there was nothing in the slightest odd about breaking into Nell's apartment. The woman quickly pushed her door shut and Callen briefly wondered if she was going to call the Police.

Inside the apartment, Nell remained motionless on the bathroom floor. Her entire body ached, she was shivering but hot at the same time and her throat ached, partially through whatever virus was eating her alive, but also because of how much she had vomited in the last few hours. She could hear Callen opening her door and she knew he was coming in. There wasn't much she could do about that but she wanted to have some control over how he found her. Taking a few deep breaths, she summoned all the energy she had left.

It only took Callen a few seconds to unlock Nell's front door. He pushed it open, making a mental note to remind her it would be safer to have a chain over the door also, then stepped inside cautiously. He held his gun in his hand but kept it loose at his side. The situation didn't seem to warrant a full on Agent entry.

"Nell?" he called as he walked down the hall and peered into the first room he encountered - her bedroom. The bed looked slept in but Nell wasn't in there. He moved a little further into the apartment and called out again. This time he heard an answer.

"Don't you dare come in here." A weak and very hoarse voice was barely audible.

"Nell?" Callen walked to the source of the voice, realising it was coming from behind a closed door. A quick look around indicated it was the bathroom, as the rest of the apartment was an open plan living space. "Nell, are you alright?"

"I swear Agent Callen, if you come in here I'll…" she trailed off, not really sure what she could threaten the agent with.

"Hetty sent me to check up on you." Callen tucked his gun into the back of his jeans and leaned against the wall by the bathroom door. "You didn't turn up to work and you weren't answering your phone." He said. "She worries."

"I'm a little sick is all." Nell replied.

"A little sick?" He chuckled, realising Nell was probably in the bathroom throwing up. "Nell, I know the last thing you want is me here, but I promised Hetty I'd make sure you were okay and to do that I kinda need to see you." He was met with silence. "So I'm going to open the door now." He pushed himself off the wall and reached for the door handle. With no further protestations, Callen slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. When the door swung open, Callen saw Nell curled up on the floor, her head resting on her arm which was draped over the toilet. A smile tugged at his lips when he took in the blue pyjamas with yellow rubber ducks that she was wearing. He walked the few steps over to her and crouched down, clasping his hands together.

"I think you're more than a little sick Nell." Callen reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "How long have you been throwing up?" he asked. She looked so vulnerable his protective instincts were kicking in and he wanted to make everything better for her.

"Don't remember, it was dark." She whispered.

"You've been on the bathroom floor all night?"

"I guess." Nell summoned all the energy she had and propped herself up, feeling the need to show Callen she wasn't completely helpless.

"Okay." Callen shifted his weight and knelt on one knee. "First, we get you into bed. Then I'll call Hetty and let her know you're alive."

"I'm good here." Nell mumbled.

"Nell, you're on the floor of your bathroom with your head on the toilet." Callen reminded her. He could see her thinking for a moment.

"You have a point." She acknowledged.

"Okay, let's get you up." Callen shifted again and moved to hoist Nell to her feet. With his hands under her arms and her slight frame, he easily brought her up off the floor but he could tell she barely had the strength to stand. Slipping one arm around her back, he held onto her arms and slowly walked her out the bathroom and across the hall to her bedroom.

Nell was not one to play the damsel in distress. The last thing she wanted was for a man she admired to find her like this and have to take care of her. It went against everything she strived for in life. As Callen pulled her to her feet, she was embarrassed, no, she was mortified. But she couldn't deny that she needed him. Her legs were shaking like jello and she wasn't sure she would make it across the hall to her bed, even with him holding her up.

Callen moved slowly as Nell shuffled along. He noticed she was leaning into him and he could feel her body shaking. Whatever bug she had caught had really knocked her for six and he tried not to worry about how ill she actually might be. As they reached her bed, Callen turned Nell around and slowly sat her down on the edge.

With a sensitivity that had Nell thinking about Callen in a whole new light, he gently helped her get situated in the bed and tucked the sheets around her. She watched him as he tugged the sheets around her then for the second time, brushed her hair from her face. She had never seen him act in such a tender way with other female colleagues but then again she didn't know if he dropped by and broke into their apartments when they were also sick.

"I'm going to make you some hot tea while I call Hetty. It'll help settle your stomach. Just rest okay." He stepped away from the bed and hovered by the door for just a moment. Nell nodded at him and closed her eyes, her hands gripping the sheets at her chest.

Once in the kitchen, it only took a moment for Callen to find the tea and a cup. Nell was an organiser and logical, and her kitchen set up reflected that. He boiled the kettle and prepared the cup before pulling out his cell to call Hetty.

"Hetty, it's me." He said as he poured the water into the cup. "Nell's sick. She's got a nasty bug and has been throwing up all night." He listened for a moment as Hetty spoke on the other end asking about symptoms. "She just needs rest." Callen sighed. "I'm making her some tea then I'll be back and she can sleep it off." Hetty spoke for a few more minutes about what kind of tea Nell really should be drinking to feel better, then Callen hung up and tucked his cell back into his pocket. After gathering a few more essential items for Nell, Callen made his way back to her room with a tray. He placed it carefully on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hetty told me I've to make sure you drink the tea and take some Tylenol before I leave so why don't you sit up a bit, get this into you and then I'll be on my way." Nell dragged her body into a more seated position and leaned her head back against the headboard. She watched as Callen lifted the cup of tea and brought it towards her. As she stretched out her hands and took hold of the cup, both she and Callen noticed how much her hands were shaking. Without saying anything about it, Callen just kept hold of the cup as Nell brought it to her lips and took a sip.

"That's good." Callen nodded. He was surprised at how normal it felt to be here doing this for Nell. He was usually quite uncomfortable with sick people and at playing 'nurse' but something about her was bringing out a side of him that was new, he felt like she needed him. "A little more." He encouraged. Nell took another small sip then leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes as Callen took the tea cup. "Painkillers now." Callen reached over to the tray and popped a couple of Tylenol out the packet, handing them to Nell. She nodded, put them into her mouth then swallowed them with another sip of tea when Callen brought the cup to her lips.

"I'll probably throw up again now." Nell sighed.

"I thought you were a glass half full kinda girl." Callen smiled at her. "I'm supposed to be the pessimistic one."

"When you've spent the night turning your insides inside out, talk to me about optimism." She replied sarcastically. Callen chuckled, hearing a little of the familiar feistiness he was used to. He found himself staring into her glassy eyes and a smile crept into his face. Nell was staring right back at him and Callen felt his heartbeat quicken just a little.

"Right, you're all set here." He said suddenly. "There's water on the table, and your cell too. If you need anything you call me or you call Hetty. Okay?"

"Okay." Nell nodded.

"Get some rest." Callen instinctively reached over and cupped her cheek, stroking her flushed skin with his thumb. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it but it felt right and natural, and Nell didn't seem to shy away from the gesture. "We need you back on top form." He gazed at her for a moment before finally pulled his hand back.

"Remember, if you need anything." He told her as he rose to his feet and crossed to the doorway.

"Callen." Nell said hoarsely.

"Yes Nell?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Callen smiled and started down the hall. After just a few steps he paused, rubbed his stubbled chin and with a sly grin called out to Nell.

"Cute PJs by the way." He couldn't quite hear her response but he was pretty sure that Nell Jones had just cursed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, part two. Still flying by the seat of my pants on this one so prepare for twists and turns! Zoe**

By the time Special Agent Callen reached ops after leaving Nell's apartment, the day was in full swing for everyone. Hetty had arranged a temporary analyst to fill in for Nell for a few days and he along with Eric were busy analysing some new files when Callen arrived. The rest of his team were at their desks, working on paperwork and expense reports in the absence of a new case.

"Hey G, Hetty told us about Nell, how's she doing?" Sam asked as Callen strode to his desk, dropped his bag and flopped into his seat.

"Sick as a dog." Callen shook his head. "Looks like she'll be out for a few days."

"I wonder what she has." Marty Deeks pondered. "Maybe we'll all get sick. How does that work anyway, I mean if we all come down with the same bug?"

"Deeks, don't even joke." Kensi interrupted him before he could run on much longer. "I haven't been sick in years and have no intention of starting now." she threw a balled up sheet of paper at him which he easily deflected onto the floor beside him.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine Deeks. If we were going to get sick, we'd be sick by now." Callen said rationally.

"We should send her flowers or something." Kensi said suddenly. "She likes flowers, right?" her question was aimed directly at Callen who suddenly felt under the microscope as everyone turned to look at him.

"How would I know?" he replied defensively. "I'm sure she would appreciate any gesture." He added. "I'm going to the gym, need to work out a few kinks." Callen announced. "Call me if anything comes up."

Callen needed the time and space to clear his head. Something had happened that morning, some feelings inside had been awoken and he wanted to understand them. He had never thought about Nell Jones as anything other than just one of his people until Hetty was concerned for her welfare. The thought of her not being around anymore, not making sarcastic comments or watching his back from the ops room had Callen mixed up. She was not his type, aside from the age gap she was petite and a red head whereas his eye tended to drift to tall blondes. She was also wicked smart and though Callen himself spoke several languages and was extremely skilled as an agent, he couldn't deny she intimidated him. If he were honest, the first time he really noticed her was when she stood up to a Navy Commander on the matter of the dangers a new Venezuelan presidential candidate could pose to the US. She had been fearless and entirely accurate in her assessment. The Commander was floored that this petite woman spoke so confidently.

After two hours of punching bags and lifting weights, Callen was well and truly worked out but no closer to understanding why he had felt what he did earlier that day with Nell, why he had reached out and touched her so intimately, why he was now worrying if she was still throwing up or if she was feeling better. Punching the bag one last time and hard, Callen headed for a shower. He knew if he wanted to understand his feelings he would need to confront the source of them. That meant a return trip to Nell's.

Nell had spent several hours after Callen left sleeping soundly. When she finally awoke, she was thrilled to find the nausea truly seemed to be gone. On the downside she felt ice cold and no matter how much she pulled the covers around her, she continued shaking. Wrapping herself in the sheets, she made her way to the bathroom and set the shower running on hot. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was horrified. Had she looked this bad when Callen saw her? Her hair was a mess, her face pale and her eyes glassy. After showering under the piping hot water for twenty minutes, Nell changed into clean black sweat pants, vest and hooded sweater, found her fluffy slippers and carried her blanket through to her lounge. If she was going to be ill at least she could watch daytime TV. She remained on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, only getting up once to get some water. Despite the nausea having passed, she was wary of putting too much into her stomach so opted to be safe and just try to keep hydrated.

Nell was dozing on the couch under the blanket when she heard a knock at the door. Her stomach lurched, not from nausea but from the feeling that Callen had returned and what that would mean. Not wanting him to pick her lock twice in one day, Nell dragged herself out from under the blanket and padded slowly down the hall. She pressed her hand against the wall to steady herself as she moved, still feeling weak and a little lightheaded. She took a quick look through the peephole to confirm who it was then she drew back the latch and opened the door.

"Hey Nell." Callen stood before her wearing blue jeans with a dark blue sweater, and holding a white paper bag in one hand. "Chicken soup." He said as he held the bag up. Nell was still surprised to see him. He had acted differently around her that morning and now he was back again. Not that she was complaining, she was just a little confused. She enjoyed Callen's company because he was quiet and chilled out, and didn't feel the need to talk through silences or make a big show. She had discovered that on a team trip to a local bar. Callen had sat in the corner of the booth, drinking a beer and just taking in the atmosphere, joining in the conversation when he wanted to and observing when he had nothing to contribute.

"Uh, come in." she stepped aside to let him cross the threshold.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stood behind her while she closed the door. "You look better."

"How could I look any worse." She feigned a smile and turned around. "You didn't have to come back you know." She told him as she made her way back down the hall, again using the wall as a crutch. With Callen walking behind her, she didn't see the concerned way he watched her as she did so.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He told her as he watched her carefully making her way back to the lounge. He could see she was still clearly unwell, looking tired and weak. Callen wanted to rush to her side and help but he knew Nell was an independent woman and making her feel helpless probably wasn't the best course of action. So he simply followed her and when she dropped down onto the couch, he went to the kitchen.

"So how are you feeling?" he called over as he took the soup out the bag and found a spoon.

"Like death warmed up." Nell replied. "I haven't been this sick in a long time. I forgot how bad it is."

"It'll pass." Callen said knowingly as he brought the Styrofoam cup of soup over to her. "You should eat something, it'll help." He took a seat on the heavy wooden coffee table in front of her and held out the soup. Nell looked at it suspiciously then took it in her hands and inhaled.

"Smells good." She nodded as she began to stir the soup with the spoon. "Agent Callen, why are you here?" Nell asked suddenly. Callen was caught off guard by her forward question but realised he should have expected it. Nell was not a wallflower and would always make her thoughts or opinions known when appropriate, sometimes when not.

"I was worried about you." He replied honestly. He watched as she appeared to process the information, her eyes cast down to the soup.

"And do you worry about everyone like this?" She asked. Callen chuckled at her question, knowing it was loaded question. That she was really asking if he cared about her as more than just a friend and colleague.

"No Nell, I don't believe I do." He shook his head and smiled a little.

"Okay." Nell took a spoonful of the soup and didn't expand any further, leaving Callen confused. He had basically just told her he cared for her and her response was not what he expected.

"That's it, just 'okay'?" Callen asked in disbelief. Nell stared at him for a moment. She hated to admit it but she was playing at something here. She knew Callen was used to women falling all over him. He was a handsome, suave and intelligent man after all, that couldn't be denied. Callen didn't seem very sure of what he was feeling, and Nell herself had no idea what she was feeling for him, especially since it could be clouded by her fever. She knew she was glad he had come that morning and that he had come back now, but she wasn't sure of much more and she wasn't about to let him win her over easily. She would have to know it meant something serious before she would let him in.

"Well, I guess I should…" Nell saying nothing further, Callen was beginning to think he had made a big mistake and leaving seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

"Well, I guess I should…" he clapped his hands together and made a move to stand but Nell interrupted him.

"Since you're here, you couldn't change the DVD for me could you?" she asked weakly. Callen was thrown by this woman. She was either playing hard to get or was just completely oblivious, somehow he didn't think it was the latter.

"Sure Nell." He smiled. "What am I putting on?" he asked as he got up and moved across to the TV.

"The Godfather trilogy, it's right by the player." She replied before she took another spoonful of soup.

"Those are great movies." Callen replied as he crouched in front of the DVD player and put the disc in.

"You can stay and watch with me, if you'd like." Nell offered as she leaned over and put the soup down on the coffee table. Callen froze for a moment, once again thrown by Nell. Her offer sounded innocent enough but after her last comment, he really had no idea if it meant nothing or something.

"Sure, I'd like that." Callen replied before standing up and making his way back across the room.

"There's beer in the fridge if you want some." Nell added. Callen crossed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge before heading back into the lounge. He was thinking hard about where he should seat himself. Nell was curled up in the middle of the couch leaving a space on either side of her, and there was a large armchair to the side of the couch. He glanced at both spaces but before he could make a decision, Nell made it for him. She pulled the blanket off her and pushed it over the back of the couch then patted the seat cushion next to her.

"Feeling warm?" Callen asked as he sat down and opened the beer, noticing her now flushed cheeks.

"For now." She replied, feeling her heart quicken a little as she met his gaze and saw how intently he was looking at her. "Hey, movie's starting."

"Right." Callen made himself comfortable, slumping in the seat and resting one foot on his knee. Being able to make himself comfortable in new surroundings was an essential skill he learned early in the job. However he was surprised to see that beside him, Nell seemed to have tensed up. She had moved to sit with her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He wondered if she was regretting asking him to stay, if she felt uncomfortable because he was there with her. As the movie began, Callen wanted Nell to feel comfortable, it was her own home after all. He laid his arm out across the back of the couch and shifted a little so he was sitting closer to her. After a moment he felt her begin to lean in towards him a little. As she did so, he let his hand fall from the back of the couch and graze her arm. With his eyes focused on the TV screen, he brushed his fingers up and down her arm, so gently it was almost undetectable.

Nell felt it. She felt the warmth from his body, the touch of his fingers on her arm and a growing desire to lean in and let him hold her. She shifted her legs to the side so her knees came to rest on his thigh and with a subtle wriggle, she found herself nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Comfy?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Uh huh." She nodded and leaned her head against his chest. At that moment she really didn't know what she was doing or why, but it felt right and Callen's answer to her question and his own actions seemed to be telling her he didn't mind in the slightest. She let her eyes flutter closed as the movie played, listening to the sounds but slowly drifting off into sleep.

Callen had stopped paying attention to the movie about ten minutes in. He was watching Nell. She had fallen asleep within minutes of the movie starting and was now curled up against him, breathing softly as she slept. He could feel her shivering slightly so he carefully pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and tucked it around her. As he turned his attention back to the TV screen, he slid down in the seat and rested his head on the back of the couch and watched all three Godfather movies. And that was the same position he woke in as sunlight poured through the window the next morning.

**Thanks for reading, reviews always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm only a little ashamed to say I have spent the better part of my evening parked in front of the computer writing this chapter. My muse wasn't co-operating for a while but I'm finally happy with the outcome, and I hope you enjoy it. **

Special Agent G Callen awoke with the bright morning sun on his face and an unfamiliar warmth against his body. It took him just a moment to situate himself and when he blinked his eyes open, he looked down to see Nell curled up against his side, her arm thrown across his stomach. She was still sleeping soundly and a quick glance at his watch told Callen it was barely 6am.

It was a strange feeling, he thought, waking up next to someone he had feelings for. It had been a long time since he had shared his life with someone significant. He dated, of course, but he always kept women at arms length, citing the nature of his job and the difficulties it presented in having an open and honest relationship. Callen didn't want to lie to someone so it was easier to just be alone.

Gently shaking Nell, he stirred her from her slumber. "Nell." He called her name softly.

"Is it morning?" she mumbled as she pushed herself off of Callen to sit upright.

"6am." Callen told her. "I'm sorry Nell, I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"You're forgiven." She sighed as she stretched her arms.

"I should probably get going." He told her as he moved to stand up. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much." She smiled, both at him and at the situation. She had certainly not intended to fall asleep, least of all on top of Callen, and she was a little surprised he had stayed until the morning. She was sure he would have snuck off in the middle of the night leaving her a note to that effect. But there he was, albeit looking a little dishevelled from a night on the couch.

"Do you need anything? I can swing by later…" he trailed off, realising how eager he sounded.

"You don't need to." Nell responded. "I'll probably take a walk to the store later and get some fresh air." She pulled the blanket off and rose to her feet. She was determined not to get led astray by her growing feelings and end up leaping headfirst into something that could turn out to be a huge mistake and ruin the family she had created within OSP.

"What if I want to?" Callen asked as he took a step closer to her, his voice becoming low and serious. Nell looked up to meet his intense gaze, finding his attention to her gave her goosebumps.

"Do you always get what you want?" she asked back before she knew what she was saying.

"Most of the time." Callen nodded as he reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb, his heart skipping a beat when he saw her leaning into his hand just a little before he pulled back and tucked his hands safely into his jeans pockets.

"Okay then." Nell left it at that. She wasn't going to give Callen the go ahead to return. But if he wanted to and showed up, she knew she wouldn't turn him away.

Callen was distracted at work and everyone noticed. He was a little annoyed that he was letting it show but he just couldn't get her out his mind. Without getting a big head, Callen knew he didn't have to work that hard to win over a woman. He could pull whatever he needed out the bag to get her interested and then hooked. But with Nell it was different. She was actively resisting him, making him work for every bit of attention she gave him. He hadn't expected that and didn't quite know where to go from there.

"Seriously G, what is going on?" Sam asked as the pair sat in the Challenger and staked out a Marine's home. He had just asked Callen a question and for the second time that day, Callen had not responded.

"What?" Callen asked.

"You've been distracted all morning, barely noticing what's going on around you." Sam pointed out.

"I have a lot on my mind." Callen replied before taking a long drink of the almost cold coffee he had been nursing.

"Something you need to talk about?"

"I got it under control." Callen shrugged. "For now." He added.

Despite having a good night's sleep, Nell still wasn't feeling great. After showering and changing into blue jeans and white gypsy top, she decided to head out to the store to get some cold medicine, thinking the fresh air might do her some good and it would give her a chance to go to the store for some things which were sorely lacking in her kitchen and fridge.

As she made her way to the local drug store, Nell thought back to what had happened since yesterday and she couldn't quite believe it. Whilst she could not be sure, Special Agent G Callen appeared to genuinely like her. She was confident in herself but she couldn't understand why he had chosen her, what she had done to deserve the attention of the Senior Agent in Charge. She didn't think she was his type. And as much as she was enjoying the attention, she had been hurt before and was not going to let the same thing happen again. Whatever was going on, she had to be careful.

By the time she got back to her apartment she was exhausted and after changing into comfortable pyjamas, she took some cold medicine and settled down on the couch. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and for the rest of the afternoon she switched between napping and watching tv. When she awoke from her latest nap, she found it was dark outside and the clock showed it was after 9pm. She wondered what the team were doing and if they were on a case. She found herself a little disappointed that Callen hadn't come back or called. But she knew how things could play out. He was probably heavily involved in an operation and excusing himself to call the Intelligence Analyst recuperating at home wasn't an option. She stayed awake for couple of hours channel surfing, then as she picked herself up to head to bed, she received a text message from Eric. Her face fell when she read it and she fired off another message before she crawled into bed.

Callen was exhausted when he finally left Ops. What was supposed to be a straight forward undercover operation turned nasty and ended up in a massive showdown with gunfire, hand to hand combat culminating in an explosion. Emerging as the dust settled, Callen was more than a little battered and bruised. His lip was cut, he had a black eye and numerous bruises on his arms and torso. He was in his car heading home to lick his wounds when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and glanced at the message flashing up on the screen.

"If you need to talk…" The message was from Nell and it immediately lifted his spirits. As he reached the end of the road, instead of taking a left to go to his place, he turned right and headed straight for Nell's. NCIS had lost three agents, their operation was a disaster and two of their main suspects had managed to get away and were now in the wind. He wasn't normally one to talk but he felt like crap and at that moment, Nell would be a comfort to him.

Nell was lying awake in bed when there was a soft knock at her door. She sat up suddenly and listened hard to make sure she hadn't imagined it. When she heard three more soft knocks she swung herself out of bed, pulled a robe over her pyjamas and padded down the hall to the door. When she pulled it back she was shocked at the sight before her. Callen stood with hunched shoulders, a nasty black eye, cut lip and his eyes downcast. Without a word, she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and headed straight down her hall towards the lounge. She followed in silence and as he eased himself down onto the couch, she went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas before grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"Here, put this on your eye." She said softly as she passed him the frozen peas. He took them from her and held them to his eye as he leaned his head back on the couch. "Eric texted, he told me what happened." Nell told him as she perched on the edge of the couch next to him.

"We lost three agents Nell." Callen shook his head.

"I know."

"I don't know where it all went so wrong." Callen sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean, you look…" her eyes were worried and she bit her lip as she looked at the angry bruise and his swollen and bloody lip.

"I'm okay." He nodded. "Nothing some ice can't fix." He forced a small smile.

"I'll get something for your lip, it looks pretty bad." Nell disappeared to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit that looked like she had swiped it from a hospital. Callen briefly wondered what on earth she would need such a comprehensive kit for, but before he could ponder it further, Nell was in his face with a cotton pad soaked in antiseptic.

"Geez, that stings." He recoiled and dropped the peas from his eye the moment she pressed the cotton pad to his lip.

"Don't be such a baby." She scolded. "Now keep your head still." She instructed as she continued to dab at the cut, cleaning the fresh blood away. Callen watched her intently as she concentrated. He could tell she was worried. She wasn't saying it, but it was in her eyes.

"There." Nell leaned back and balled up the cotton pad. "Peas." She indicated to the bag he was now holding in his hand. Callen lifted it back to his eye and held it there while Nell opened the beers. "Here." She handed him one and took a drink herself from the other.

"Should you be mixing alcohol and cold medicine?" Called asked.

"Can't make me feel any worse really." She shrugged as Callen leaned back against the couch, sprawling out and sighing heavily. After moving the first aid kit to the coffee table, Nell leaned back on the couch next to Callen and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes, just drinking their beers.

"When are you coming back to work?" Callen asked.

"Tomorrow." She replied. "You guys get into too much trouble while I'm gone." She smiled a little.

"In that case, I should let you get some sleep." Called glanced at his watch and saw it was now after 1am so he moved to get up but Nell placed her hand on his knee.

"It's late." She said. "If you want to crash here instead of driving all the way back across town, you're welcome to." She herself then moved to get to her feet. As she stood up, Callen reached out and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Thank you Nell."

"Goodnight Callen." She squeezed his hand back and as she walked away, Callen couldn't help but feel that by inviting him to stay, albeit on the couch, she was coming around. And all it had taken was a black eye and a cut lip.

**So this story is kinda going in a different direction to how I intended it at the start. It was only going to be a two/three chapter deal but looks like it'll be longer now. Would love to hear your opinions so please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Massive thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I think I've teased you all enough so this chapter will kick things up a knotch. Enjoy! Zoe**

Nell knew the rumours but as she lay awake in her bedroom she discovered for herself just what an odd pattern of rest Special Agent G Callen had. There would be silence for about half an hour then she would hear him quietly moving about before there would be another period of silence. She hadn't noticed him moving the night before but then again she had been draped all over him so he probably didn't have the opportunity. Part of her wanted to get up and go through to him but a bigger part knew that doing so may open another door she wasn't ready to walk through. So she remained in her bed, just listening. She finally drifted off, the tiredness taking over her curiosity.

Callen was a terrible sleeper by most people's standards. Growing up in foster homes and orphanages it was never quiet at night and he adapted to get rest when he needed it. That trick came in handy when he joined the military and his comrades often envied his ability to fall asleep pretty much anywhere for short periods of time. He knew others worried about the fact that he never slept through the night, but to him it was natural. He got all the rest he needed and found a way to be productive with his time. As he pottered around Nell's lounge, looking at the books on the shelves and her DVD collection, he resisted the urge to pop his head around the door and check on her. She said she was feeling better and was coming back to work but she had still looked pale when he arrived, though maybe that was from the shock of seeing him beaten up and defeated. He finally selected a book from the shelf and made himself comfortable on the couch. As usual, part way through the first few chapters he drifted off to sleep for a while.

When morning came, Nell awoke to the buzzing of her alarm. With a groan, she rolled over and slapped the button to snooze then flopped onto her back and sighed. For a moment she had forgot that she wasn't alone but was soon reminded when she heard the familiar spluttering of her old coffee machine.

Callen was brewing some coffee when Nell padded through to the kitchen.

"Morning Nell." He greeted her brightly.

"Morning." Her response was not so bright.

"You still going in to work today? You know we can manage another day if you're not feeling up to it."

"I know, but I want to go back. I can't watch any more daytime TV." She slid onto the stool by her breakfast bar and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So I put the coffee on." Callen told her. "I'm going to head back to mine and change before I go in."

"Okay." Nell nodded. "I'll see you at the office then." She was a little surprised at his desire to make a quick exit, wondering if he had finally realised he was making a mistake with her. But Callen walked around to where she sat with his black biker jacket held in one hand, and rested the on her shoulder.

"Nell. Thank you for last night. Sometimes it just helps to have someone willing to listen, even if I don't want to talk." He leaned in and placed a soft, gently kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later." Surprised, Nell lifted her fingers to her cheek where he had just kissed her and turned around in time to watch him heading down her hall.

Nell was heartened at the warm welcome she received when she arrived at Ops at 9.25am. If Nell had any doubts that she was a member of this make-shift family, they were dispelled by the hugs and well wishes she received from everyone when she walked in. It was only Callen who held back, just giving her a 'hello' and a 'welcome back'.

"What, no hug for our Nell?" Sam joked but Nell could see Callen was uncomfortable, probably not wanting to get too close lest he give away what had transpired between them over the past two days.

"He's probably afraid I'm contagious." Nell joked back, quickly deflecting attention from the situation. It seemed to work and Callen looked noticeably more relaxed, then he surprised her by walking over and embracing her.

"We're glad you're back Nell." He told her as he pulled back.

"Glad to be back." She replied.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are over, you kids have work to do." Hetty took charge and sent the team on their way to the ops room for a briefing. Everything seemed to slip back to normal and as the briefing began and the team took their assignments, Nell was focused on the work and put all thoughts of Callen to the back of her mind.

Over the next few weeks not much seemed to change between Callen and Nell. Their work was keeping them busy with a lot of late nights and undercover work. Still, Callen made every effort to show Nell he truly had feelings for her. It was all subtle of course, like a gentle stroke of her arm when he passed her in the hall, meaningful looks across the room, and when they were alone, he would talk to her, tell her personal things and she would return the gesture. Slowly they were getting to know each other better and after a few weeks it progressed to phone calls after hours. He would call to check on her at night and she would call him after a tough day.

Nell had to admit that while she had kept Callen at arms length, the desire for something more was growing and she had been left in no doubt that Callen wanted the same – he was nothing if not persistent. She was a little worried that they were slowly losing their chance, that they were getting dangerously close to falling into the 'friend' zone and she knew that was all her. He had been clear about his feelings, well as clear as he could be without outright telling her, but she had been guarded. She knew that was because of how badly her heart had been broken not long before she joined NCIS. She swore she would never let herself get hurt like that again and while the thought of being with Callen excited her, she knew how easy it would be to get hurt. He had a risky job, he could die at any time. She also didn't know him all that well, and she worried his feelings would go away as quickly as they appeared. She didn't want to let him in only to be the one left crying at the end of the day.

But it all came to a head a little over a month after Callen first made his feelings known. Hetty had arranged for the team to go out for drinks and 'bond'. It was Friday night and in a crowded bar the team was gathered in a booth at the back with pitchers of cocktails on the table. Callen sat in the corner on one side with Nell and Deeks beside him. Sam, Eric and Kensi sat on the other. They had been there for an hour or so when Nell felt him take her hand. The gesture was hidden under the table and she knew no-one could see as he linked his fingers through hers and just held her hand. It felt so natural and Nell found herself squeezing his hand every once in a while, a reassuring gesture that she was feeling what he was feeling.

Callen enjoyed the night more than he expected. He had made a bold move in front of his friends. By taking Nell's hand, he knew there was a slight chance that one of them would notice; maybe not the hand holding, but a change in the demeanour of himself or Nell. The music in the bar was good and the conversation actually managed to stay away from work related topics. But as it got late, one by one everyone started to leave. Eric was first, citing killer waves in the morning and needing a good night's sleep. And just half an hour later Sam also called it a night and headed out. With just Callen, Nell, Deeks and Kensi left, Deeks had moved round to sit by Kensi balancing the table out. Nell smirked to herself, thinking they looked a lot like they were on a couples date.

"Well guys, I think I've had my fill." Deeks announced.

"You had one beer and drank water the rest of the night." Kensi replied.

"Designated driver." He smiled and nodded. "Do you want a ride or do you want to wait for a cab?" Kensi appeared to think for a moment.

"I'm calling it a night." She nodded. "Nell, do you need a ride?"

Nell flicked her eyes to Callen for a split second before answering. He was still holding her hand and she wasn't quite ready to let go.

"I live across town from you two, I'll catch a cab." She replied.

"Are you sure? It's no hassle." Deeks replied.

"I'm sure, you guys go. I'll call one from the bar."

"Callen, what about you?"

"I'm in Nell's direction, we'll split a cab." Callen replied.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you Monday then." Kensi shoved Deeks across the booth .

"Night guys." Nell replied.

Finally she and Callen were alone. She twisted in her seat to face him, glancing down at their intertwined fingers.

"Forget the cab, why don't we go for a walk." She announced.

"Uh, okay." Callen was surprised at her forwardness given how she had all but pushed him away over the past few weeks. He pulled his hand away from hers and dug into his pocket for some bills to cover the tab, then he slipped his black leather biker jacket on and followed Nell out of the booth, through the crowd and out onto the bustling street. As they strolled down the street side by side, Callen was itching to take her hand again but held back. He had made all the first moves and Nell had finally taken the lead by asking him to walk with her. He needed her to be the one to take it further. They had gone two blocks when Callen noticed she was walking with her arms wrapped across her chest.

"Here, it's cold." He slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. Nell glanced up at him, surprised by the sudden gesture.

"Thanks." She replied as she tugged the jacket close around her. As they continued walking, she reached her hand out and linked her fingers through his. Callen looked down at their interlaced fingers and smiled. He knew things were about to change between them and he had never been so glad.

They walked in silence for another two blocks before Callen suddenly steered her from the middle of the sidewalk to a blank wall, and subtly manoeuvred her so her back was to the wall and he was standing in front of her resting his free hand on her shoulder. He couldn't wait for Nell, he had to do something and do it before he chickened out.

"Nell." He began, but she interrupted him.

"Callen, I've been hurt before. Promise you won't hurt me." She looked at him wide eyes and a slightly quivering lip. For the first time Callen really understood why Nell had kept him at arms length - she was scared of being hurt. Taking a step closer to her he dipped his head.

"Nell, I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered before cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning in close. Their lips were only millimetres apart but at that moment the distance seemed like miles. Just as Callen was going to make his move, Nell leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in what Callen could only describe as the most perfect first kiss. It was sweet and innocent, tender with just a hint of nervousness. He had kissed a lot of women, and whether in real life or undercover he had never been kissed like that. When they broke apart, he only let there be distance between them for a second. Then he leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more passion and desire.

Nell melted the moment she kissed him. It was everything she had hoped it would be. When he kissed her back, she knew she was his now and forever. Her arms wound around him as he pulled her close and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. He started slow, but as their pent up emotions took over he became more passionate, more primal. They both tried to eliminate every inch of space between them as their bodies pressed against each other and Callen pinned her against the wall.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathless and Nell was feeling somewhat dazed.

"Wow." Callen whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement.

"I mean…really, wow." Callen nodded.

"I uh, I know you can be a man of few words but is that all you got?" Nell grinned at him.

"You leave me speechless Nell Jones." He shook his head. "Come on, it's late. I should get you home." He took her hand and pulled her away from the wall before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"My home or yours?" she asked with a sly smile.

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews. I am having a blast writing this and am so glad so many of you readers are enjoying it. Enjoy the next installment. Zoe**

Callen and Nell had been together for three weeks and four days. For Nell it had been the most perfect three weeks and four days of her life. She and Callen were turning out to be a perfect fit, physically, emotionally and spiritually. That had surprised her, given their vast differences. He was quiet and thoughtful. She was vocal and often spoke before she thought it through. He was a man of action, at his best in the field. She was more comfortable behind a computer. Nell didn't even want to think about the age gap. He often referenced things that had no meaning to her because it simply happened when she was too young to understand. But it didn't seem to bother Callen. None of their differences did.

They hid their relationship well from the team. No-one seemed to have noticed that things had changed substantially between the Special Agent and the Intelligence Analyst. At work they were consummate professionals. Callen even resisted the urge to pull her into a storage cupboard on more than one occasion. They had agreed early on that what they had would be between themselves, at least for the time being. Until they really knew where they were headed, they didn't want to open themselves up to the scrutiny of their team and the risk that their budding relationship might force one or other of them to leave the team.

But all good things come to an end and one of the team was about to discover there was a lot more to Callen and Nell than met the eye.

It was an ordinary day with a relatively normal case. Kensi and Deeks had headed out to interview the relatives of a missing Naval Commander who was working on sensitive material that the Director was worried could have fallen into the wrong hands. Callen and Sam had gone to search his home and Nell and Eric were searching through his life for clues. Nell was focused on the list of numbers on her screen when Callen called in to Eric.

"Eric, is Nell there?" he asked.

"Sure. Hey Nell." Eric called over as he put Callen on speaker. Nell spun around in her chair then moved over to the centre table.

"Nell?"

"I'm here." She replied.

"Sam and I are at the Commander's house. There's a pretty complicated computer set up here, I'm going to need you to come out and figure it out." Callen explained. Nell had left the ops centre on several occasions. Unlike Eric who preferred to stay in his comfort zone, Nell didn't mind getting out every once in a while.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at the address to find Sam waiting for her in the driveway. He showed her the study and as she took in the various pieces of equipment she knew this was going to take her some time to figure out.

"He has his own server." She explained. "I'm going to need some time here to look get into the system and see if there's anything pertinent in the files." She pulled her bag off her shoulder and dropped it on the floor as she started to look over the mess of wires and hard drives hooked up to multiple screens.

"Hey Sam, I need you to come check something out in the yard, I think someone else has been here recently." Callen appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hey Nell, I didn't realise you were here already." He smiled then gestured for Sam to go with him.

"Do your think Nell, we'll be back soon." Sam patted her on the shoulder and joined Callen to go to the yard.

Nell was focused on the computer system, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she rooted around firewalls and password protected files. She didn't hear someone coming up behind her until it was too late.

Nell turned, expecting to see Sam or Callen but what she saw was the base of a lamp coming towards her at speed, held in the hands of a tall dark haired man. As the lamp cracked the side of her head, she blacked out and fell off the chair landing in a heap face down on the wooden floor, unconscious. The man stood over her for a moment before taking off quickly, knocking another lamp off the desk as he ran.

Sam and Callen were examining footprints in the soil in the yard when they heard a loud thud then a crash coming from inside the house. Immediately on edge, they drew their guns and raced back inside. Bursting through the back door, they split off in two directions and began to look around.

"Nell?" Callen called as he searched out a possible intruder. He couldn't deny he was panicking a little. He had left Nell alone in the house and if something had happened, he didn't know what he would do.

"Nell?" Sam called from the other side of the house. He knew he and Callen had cleared the house. It had been empty, he was sure of it. They had been there for over an hour. He worried someone had waited until they were out the house before coming back and Nell was in trouble.

It was Callen who found Nell. As he burst through the door of the study, his gun held high in front of him and his jaw clenched. He immediately saw her lying on the floor and after shoving his gun into the back of his jeans he rushed to her side and knelt down.

"Nell." He called her name as he turned her over. She was out cold with a nasty bruise coming through on her head. "Sam, in here!" he yelled to Sam.

"Nell, come on, wake up." Callen brushed his hand down her cheek and took one of her limp hands in his. "Nell, please. Wake up."

When Sam entered the room he took in the scene before him. Callen was kneeling by Nell, gripping her hand and calling desperately for her to wake up. He stood and watched his friend for only a few seconds but it was long enough to see the look on his face and interpret his body language.

"House is clear G." he said finally. "I'll call Eric, get an ambulance."

"Nell, come on." Callen begged. His hand stroked her cheek and to his immense relief, her eyes began to flutter and slowly open.

"Nell?" he leaned in closer and stroked her head.

"Callen." She whispered.

"I'm here." He replied. "Take it easy okay, just lie still."

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Sam said as he crossed the room and knelt down. "Ambulance is on the way." He nodded to Callen who looked over to meet Sam's gaze. Callen immediately realised Sam had figured out his secret and he was a little intimidated by the intense look he was getting from his partner. Callen knew Sam was thinking it was a bad idea.

Oblivious to the exchange of looks between partners, Nell moved to sit up.

"Take it easy Nell." Callen said as he slipped his hand behind her neck and helped her sit up. Her hand flew to her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"I'm okay." She said immediately upon seeing the deep look of concern on Callen's face. "It was a man, tall, dark hair." She said. "I didn't get a good look before he…" she trailed off, feeling her eyes welling up with the shock of what had just happened.

"I'll go look outside for the ambulance." Sam nodded at Callen, his words really telling him he was going to give them a few minutes alone. Once Sam left, Callen pulled Nell into his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Nell." He whispered into her hair.

"How could you have known?" she told him. "You cleared the house. He wasn't here when I arrived."

"I shouldn't have left you in the house alone." Callen shook his head.

"Don't." Nell stopped him. "This isn't your fault, or Sam's fault or my fault." She sniffed. "And I'm okay."

"I'll wait for the EMTs to tell me that." Callen told her as he gave her one last squeeze before pulling back.

"Yo G, they're here!" he heard Sam call from the front of the house. A minute later two paramedics arrived in the study and as they knelt down to examine Nell, Sam beckoned Callen. With one last glance at Nell, Callen joined his partner in the hall.

"How long?" Sam demanded to know. Callen stood with his hands on his waist, staring at Sam through a tightened jaw.

"A month." He finally admitted. Sam shook his head and Callen tried to work out what his partner was thinking. Was he angry? Disappointed? "Sam, it's real, we're not just messing around." He assured his partner.

"For real?" Sam asked.

"For real Sam." Callen stood his ground, determined to make sure Sam understood he wasn't going to break Nell's heart. He knew Sam saw Nell like a little sister and was just looking out for her, but he was a little mad that Sam didn't trust him with her feelings more.

"Who else knows?" Sam asked, brushing his nose with his thumb.

"No one." Callen told him. "Just you big guy." He slapped Sam on the shoulder. "And we'd like to keep it that way."

"Woah. No way G. You cannot expect me to keep this a secret." Sam waved his hands at Callen.

"It's not hard Sam, you just don't say anything." Callen shrugged. "Besides, you lie for a living." He reminded him. Sam couldn't argue.

"Fine." He agreed. "If anyone else finds out, they won't have heard it from me."

"Thanks man." The two men shook hands and gave each other a man hug before heading back in to check on Nell. She was on her feet when they walked in and Callen went straight to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She pulled back suddenly.

"Callen!" she looked over at Sam who was grinning at them a few feet away.

"It's okay, he knows." Callen told her. She stared at Callen then looked back over to Sam who winked his approval.

"How is she?" Callen asked one of the paramedics.

"We'd like her to come in to the hospital but she's signed a release." He shook his head. "You'll need to keep an eye out for signs of a concussion; headache, dizziness, nausea."

"Nell, I really think you should go to the hospital." Callen told her as he took her hands in his.

"And just how do you expect to figure this out without me?" she cocked her head to one side and gestured to the computer system behind her. Callen looked like he was about to argue but then he sighed.

"It doesn't matter what I say does it?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Fine." He turned to the paramedics. "Thanks." He shook each of their hands as they headed back out past Sam, who showed them out the door.

"I was almost onto something." Nell told Callen as she sat down behind the computer once more. "Just give me a few minutes."

Three hours later the case was solved. The Commander was rescued from the men who kidnapped him to force him to give over security codes to access sensitive information. They had identified one of the kidnappers as the man who attacked Nell and without a shot fired, all three men had been brought in to custody.

At the end of the day, the team were gathered back at Ops. Nell was exhausted and was sitting on the couch, one hand gingerly touching the massive bruise on her forehead.

"A job well done." Hetty said as she approached. "Ms Jones, I trust you will take it easy."

"Yes Hetty." She nodded.

"Don't worry, G and I will make sure she gets home okay." Sam interjected.

"Thank you Mr Hanna. I'll see you all in the morning, bright and early."

"Night Hetty." Callen replied. "Come on Nell, let's get you home."

Thirty minutes later Sam pulled up outside Callen's house. Callen climbed out and pulled the seat forward, extending a hand to help Nell out. As they stood on the sidewalk, Sam leaned across the car.

"I'll pick you up at 9." He nodded. "You two kids be safe." He joked

"Thanks Sam." Called replied sarcastically before he closed the door. Then he wrapped an arm loosely around Nell's shoulders and walked her up the drive to his house. Sam sat in the car watching them, realising that while they were a couple he would never have put together, they looked like they belonged with each other and he always thought Callen needed the steady influence of a good woman in his life. Maybe Nell would turn out to be that woman. Shaking his head, he put the car in gear and headed home. Tomorrow and every day after were going to be interesting for as long as he had to keep their secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I've worked and re-worked it a few times but have had to accept it's about as good as it's going to get. Next chapter will be the last as the story is drawing to a natural conclusion in my head so I'll do my best to make it a cracker.**

Nell stood nervously in the ops room beside Eric watching the operation Callen, Sam and Kensi were carrying out in a bar. It was after 11 pm and everyone was tired but they had a mission to accomplish. With access to security cameras, she and Eric could keep an eye on the crowd and warn the team of any potential threats but that meant staring at the big screen and being fully focused.

However, for the first time since she and Callen got together, Nell found herself distracted. Her attention was focused on what Callen was doing as he sat in the VIP area with a bevy of beautiful women. She knew what his job entailed, she had seen him take on a number of different personalities and do this very dame thing before. But now, watching him in action as he lavished attention on a beautiful brunette, nuzzling her neck and kissing her in exactly the same way he had with Nell less than 24 hours before, she felt nauseated.

"Uh Callen, incoming. Your 10 o'clock." Eric spoke through his headset and watched as Callen nodded to acknowledge he received the message. Nell shook her head, trying to snap herself back to the task at hand, but she was having difficulty getting the image of Callen kissing some other woman's neck out of her mind. As their suspect approached the area where Callen was seated with the exotic woman, Callen leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Nell froze and turned her head away from the screen. She knew he was only doing it to get the attention of the suspect but she couldn't help but wonder if he kissed that woman the way he kissed her, if he was stroking the back of her hand like he did when they were alone.

"Nell." Eric brought her back to the moment.

"Uh sorry." She replied as she put up the information on the suspect in screen. She listened as Eric relayed some facts to assist with the operation, mentally chastising herself for letting her personal life interfere with her work. When she and Callen first embarked on their relationship they had talked often about how they couldn't let what happened at work affect their personal life and vice versa. That was a lot easier said than done, as Nell was swiftly finding out.

It was after 2am when Callen arrived at Nell's apartment. She had already left the office when he, Sam and Kensi arrived back after successfully apprehending their suspect and closing the case. Having had a long and tiring day, he just wanted to curl up with Nell and forget about the stress of the day.

Callen knocked gently on her door and waited for her to answer. She took a while and he wondered if perhaps she had fallen asleep and maybe he should have called. But she had never minded before when he dropped by unannounced so he wasn't expecting tonight to be any different.

"Hey." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before he stepped through the threshold.

"Hi." She responded as she turned and walked back down the hall to the lounge. Callen was a little surprised by the lukewarm welcome and followed her down the hall, wondering what could be wrong. He had gotten to know Nell well over the past few months and it wasn't like her to be so silent. He joined her on the couch and slipped his arm around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Tough day huh." he said, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yup." She nodded.

"I missed you." He told her as he leaned in and went to kiss her neck.

"Callen, stop!" Nell suddenly pulled away.

"Nell?" he asked, confused.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't kiss me like that, just don't." she shook her head and tried to stop tears from welling up in her eyes. He had no idea he was using the exact same moves on her as he did that woman in the club. Did he not have any idea how that made her feel?

"You love it when I kiss you like that." Callen said, still confused by her strange reaction to him.

"You don't get it." She snapped and rose to her feet quickly moving to the kitchen.

"You're right, I don't get it." Callen snapped back as he also stood up. "What have I done wrong?"

"You don't even know." She laughed in anger. "I think you should just go." She shook her head.

"Nell?" Callen asked, slightly exasperated by the strange turn of events.

"Please, just go." As she glared at him, Callen knew he couldn't change her mind right now. He didn't have to be an expert at reading people to know that.

"Okay, I'll go." He nodded. "Maybe we can talk tomorrow?" He added as he headed for the hall. He was confused and worried that talking tomorrow might be too late.

"Maybe." She sighed. She wasn't sure what she would even say to him when he didn't get what was going on. When Callen was gone, Nell crawled into bed and let a few tears fall. She knew being in a relationship with a man as complicated as Callen, both in his life and his work wouldn't be easy but she wasn't expecting to feel this bad so early.

The next morning Sam had picked Callen up to go to work. Callen was sullen, staring out the window as they cruised down the freeway to the office.

"Yo G, what's going on?" Sam asked. "You've not said a word since I picked you up."

"Sorry Sam." Callen turned to his friend. "Nell and I had a fight last night. At least I think it was a fight. She seemed pissed at me for something."

"What did you do?"

"That's just it, I don't know." He shrugged. "I went over there last night after we were done and she just freaked out on me."

"Callen, women don't freak for no reason." Sam told him.

"I'm telling you Sam, she…" he trailed off.

"Want me to talk to her?" Sam offered. He had been in on their little secret for a few days now and had seen what a good influence Nell was on his friend. He felt like he should do what he could to help the two out, especially given Callen's lack of experience in proper relationships. Callen appeared to think over the offer for a moment.

"I should handle this." He nodded. Then with a questioning look on his face he turned to Sam. "How do I handle this?"

When the pair arrived at the office, everyone was already gathered in the ops room for a briefing. For Callen, the briefing became torture. To him it was clear that Nell was ignoring him. He was pretty sure no-one else noticed anything different in her behaviour as she wasn't being obvious, but Callen noticed that all of her eye contact and comments were directed at Eric, Sam, Kensi or Deeks. She didn't look at him once. As he and Sam were heading out, Callen turned to his partner.

"See, I told you she was pissed at me."

"You're in trouble buddy." Sam patted him on the back. "You'd better figure out what you did." Callen rubbed his face with his hands.

"Easier said than done Sam."

Nell spent the day mulling over her argument with Callen as she performed routine work while the agents were out. She wondered if she had overreacted, if she should have given Callen a chance to understand why she was upset. But then she would wonder why she should have to point it out to him. He was a grown man with a lifetime of experience behind him and if he was so clueless as to miss the reason he had hurt her, did he deserve another chance? She was upset, angry and confused. She knew she needed advice but she didn't have any close girlfriends in the city to ask. Since she joined NCIS as soon as she moved to LA, she hadn't had time to make close friends outside of her work. And there was only one woman in the office she felt she could talk to but since Kensi had no idea she was with Callen, Nell didn't know how she could ask for advice about her relationship with him.

It was late afternoon and Kensi was sitting on the brown leather couch behind the team's desk area, shovelling mac and cheese into her mouth. She and Deeks had been interviewing in the boatshed and come back when Callen and Sam arrived to give it the 'bad cop' try. Nell tentatively approached her, desperately needing advice but not quite knowing how to go about it without either giving away her secret or being so vague that she didn't get the help she needed.

"Hey Nell." Kensi mumbled with her mouth full when she noticed the intelligence analyst approaching.

"Kensi." Nell nodded and walked over to her slowly.

"What's going on?" Kensi could tell Nell was nervous, anxious about something.

"I had a question." Nell began. "About undercover work." She said as she took a seat beside the agent.

"Don't tell me you have designs on being an agent too." Kensi shook her head.

"Too?"

"Long story about an old friend."

"Um no, that's not it. But I was curious." Nell began

"About?"

"About when you're undercover."

"Shoot."

"Well, when you're playing a character, an alias, you have to pretend right? You say and do things that don't mean anything to you but sometimes you tell the truth too. You do things that you do in your real life as well, you tell the truth or at least partly. Like when you try to get close to someone you tell them personal stories, and when you have to flirt with someone, do you use the same moves you do when you meet a guy for real?" Nell was worried she wasn't coming across very well or that Kensi was going to guess why she was asking such a random question.

"Undercover work is all about being natural Nell. To be natural you have to go with your instincts and yeah, my 'moves' as you put it are pretty much the same in the field or not, it's how I operate." Kensi told her.

"Has doing that ever hurt your personal life?" Kensi looked at Nell curiously, wondering where this line of questions was coming from. "I mean, how do you draw the line between what happens out there and what happens at home? How can you flirt with the bad guy then go home to a boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't know Nell." Kensi shook her head. "But who we are out there isn't who we really are. None of means anything. It's just a means to an end."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Nell muttered to herself.

"Nell, is something going on? Something more you want to talk about?" Kensi asked. She was a little worried about her young friend. Nell had never sought her out for advice before and what she was asking was a little strange. But before she could press further, Deeks came over yapping away about some surf game Eric had been showing him and when Kensi turned back to Nell, the young woman was gone. Kensi smiled a little, finding it amusing how much Nell was turning into a little ninja like Hetty.

Kensi had given Nell a lot to think about. As she drove home, having purposely left before Callen returned from the field to avoid having to speak to him, Nell thought over Kensi's words. Could she really blame Callen for doing what came naturally to him? By the time she reached her apartment she knew she needed to talk to him, to explain and make him understand why she was so upset.

Callen arrived home and went straight to the fridge for a beer. He had tried calling Nell on her personal cell a couple of times during the day but she had never answered. He was frustrated that he couldn't even get hold of her to talk about what had happened the other night. How was he supposed to fix things if he didn't know what was wrong and she wouldn't talk to him? He was sprawled out on the one chair in his lounge when there was a knock at the door. Callen leapt up, hoping Nell had come round to talk. When he opened the door and saw her standing before him, he smiled, hoping this would be the chance to sort things out.

"Hey." Nell said shyly.

"Hey." He replied. "Come on in."

"Thanks." She stepped through, both arms folded protectively across her chest. As she hovered in the living room, Callen waited, unsure whether he should say or do something first.

"So..." She nodded her head, not knowing quite where to start. She had a lot on her mind and it was all still jumbled.

"So" Callen echoed.

"I need to explain." Nell started before she paused for a moment, Callen look at her expectantly. "Last night when you kissed me, you kissed me the same way you had been kissing that woman in the club. I was upset because…because it made me feel like what we have isn't special, like you're just acting with me like you did with her."

"Nell that's not what…" Callen started but interrupted him.

"I know you didn't mean to, that you would never knowingly do anything to hurt me. You made me a promise." Her face softened. "I talked with Kensi today."

"You told her about us?" Callen asked, surprised.

"No, I just asked her some questions and what she told me made sense."

"And what was that?"

"It's complicated Callen, but I get it. I know that when you're undercover you do things you have to. I guess I just need to get used to that part of our relationship."

"But that doesn't mean you should feel like I made you feel last night. Nell, I've never done this before, I've never been in a relationship with someone so close to my work. Especially not someone who sees everything that goes on. I guess I need to think a bit more about what I'm doing and how what I do affects you."

"Callen, I don't want you to jeopardise your undercover work worrying about what I'm seeing or thinking. It's too dangerous." Nell took a step towards him. "I just need to know that there are some things that are just ours." Callen closed the gap between them and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I can do that Nell." He told her as he held her tight. "I love you and I want to make you happy." He felt Nell tense up.

"You…you love me?" she pulled back to look up at him. Callen realised what he had just said and smiled.

"Yes Nell Jones, I do." He nodded, himself a little surprised at home easily the words had come to him.

"I love you too." She beamed back at him then leaned up to capture his lips.

"Let me take you out to dinner." Callen asked. "I know this great French restaurant downtown." He kissed her cheek then stepped away to get his jacket. Nell watched him go and hoped this would be last time they fought. She hated how awful she had felt the last two days and never wanted to feel that again.

Marty Deeks was heading back to his car after stopping for food at a deli he frequented. Carrying a large brown paper bag in one arm and munching on a doughnut, he walked past a French restaurant with large glass windows that let all the passers-by see what was going on inside. Something surprising having caught his eye, he stopped suddenly then took several steps backwards, turning to take a closer look. Sitting at a table near the window was G. Callen, holding hands with a woman who Deeks couldn't quite see because a plant was blocking his view.

"Way to go Callen." He laughed to himself. "It's about time." Deeks was about to turn and keep going when the woman leaned towards Callen. As she emerged from behind the plant, Deeks was stunned and his jaw literally dropped open as he watched Special Agent G Callen lean in and plant a kiss on the lips of their very own Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones.

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is - the final instalment. It's a little shorter than all the previous chapters but it drew to a natural conclusion and I didn't want to drag it out needlessly. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It definately became something more than I anticipated in the beginning but it was a fun journey. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Reviews mean a lot to me and gives me motivation to keep writing. Zoe.**

Marty Deeks was in shock. He stood motionless clutching the brown paper bag with his doughnut in his hand, as he watched Callen and Nell kiss and hold hands in the restaurant.

"What the…" he shook his head, looked around then stared back at them, almost unable to believe his eyes. His first instinct was to call them on it right then and there but the nagging voice of his partner in the back of his head told him to leave it alone. Realising he should leave before Callen's spidey sense kicked in and the agent noticed him outside the window, Deeks hurried off down the street to his car. He knew he couldn't keep this to himself, it was huge news. There was only one person he knew he could go to so he turned his car in that direction and broke a few traffic laws on the way.

Kensi was flopped on the couch in sweats and a white vest watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model and eating from a tub of rocky road ice-cream when there was a heavy knock at her door. With a deep sigh at the interruption, she rose and crossed to the door, checking who was on the other side through the peephole. When she saw Deeks standing motionless with a distant look on his face on the other side, she opened the door.

"Deeks? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I saw something…disturbing…tonight Kens." He told her. Instantly worried by the serious expression on his face she pulled the door all the way open and invited him inside.

"What's wrong Deeks? What did you see?" she asked as he moved slowly into her apartment.

"It's not what Kensi…it's who." He said as he proceeded to tell her the story.

"Oh my god." Kensi slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand when he got to the part of the tale about just who it was he had seen Callen with. "It makes total sense now."

"What does?" Deeks asked.

"Nell. She came to me the other day with questions about undercover work and how it affected our personal lives." She explained. "I thought it was a little strange but you know Nell, she has a thousand questions about everything. It was after that operation in the club. She must have been worried about how Callen kissing that woman was going to affect their relationship."

"I thought Nell was into Eric." Deeks said suddenly. Kensi turned to look at her partner.

"You know, for a while I did too but not so much lately. I guess we know why."

"So you think anyone else knows?" Deeks asked after a moment. "Should we say something?"

"I don't know Deeks. They're keeping it a secret for a reason." Kensi shook her head.

"Hetty must know…right?"

The next morning Kensi and Deeks decided to speak to Sam first off. He was Callen's partner and best friend and if anyone knew the truth about what was going on, he would. Fortunately Sam had arrived at work alone and Callen was yet to get there.

"So Sam." Deeks began. "We know the secret." He swung in his chair twirling a pencil between his fingers

"What secret?" Sam shrugged.

"_The_ secret." Kensi winked from her seat on the edge of her desk.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." Sam shook his head and went back to the newspaper he was reading at his desk.

"Come on Sam, we _know_." Deeks said knowingly. Sam looked at him, then at Kensi, then back to Deeks.

"You know." He nodded. He was beginning to have an idea about what the pair were referring to but wasn't about to betray his friend by letting something slip before he was sure they actually did know.

"About a certain special agent and intelligence analyst." Kensi confirmed.

"Oh." Sam nodded. "You _know_."

"I saw them last night, making out over dinner in this little French place." Deeks announced with a little too much pride at his discovery.

"How long has it been going on?" Kensi asked.

"Not my place to say anything. Why don't you ask Callen yourself?"

"Ask me what?" Callen arrived, appearing seemingly from nowhere and taking them all by surprise. Kensi slipped off the edge of the desk and Deeks dropped the pencil he had been twirling in his fingers.

"Um…Kensi had a question to ask." Deeks blurted out. The lone female agent punched him on the arm for trying to drop her in it. Deeks winced and rubbed his arm.

"_I_ didn't have a question. It was Deeks who wanted to ask you something." Kensi replied.

"Guys, come on. What is it you want to ask?" Callen was a little exasperated. He crossed through the bullpen to his desk and dropped his bag. As he did so Nell arrived and called a hello to everyone as she headed directly up the stairs to the ops room. Callen watched as Kensi, Deeks and Sam all stared at her then turned back to him and he realised what was going on.

"Sam, what did you say?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything." Sam defended himself. Callen pulled out his cell and called Nell.

"Nell, can you come down here a minute? I think we're busted."

Nell arrived in the bullpen a minute later looking extremely nervous. She walked over and stood beside Callen at his desk, her arms folded protectively across her chest.

"Okay, so let's set the record straight." Callen began. "Nell and I have been seeing each other for a while and…" he paused to slip his arm around Nell and give her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "I guess now that you all know, this makes our relationship official."

"So you're not just doing it?" Deeks blurted out.

"Deeks." Kensi punched him on the arm again, distracting Deeks from noticing the death stare Callen was throwing his way.

"Geez, will you stop doing that Kens." Deeks complained as he rubbed his arm.

"Only when you stop making moronic statements." She glared at him. "Callen, Nell. I'm happy for you." Kensi smiled genuinely.

"Me too." Deeks added.

"We all are." Sam added.

"So." Deeks became serious for a moment. "Two questions." he clapped his hands together. "One, who's going to break it to Eric that Nell is spoken for?" he looked around, wondering if anyone else was thinking how Eric would take the news. It was an open secret that Eric had had a crush on Nell since she started at NCIS.

"Nell." Kensi, Sam and Callen replied in unison. Nell looked only mildly bothered by their immediate response.

"And the second question?" Callen asked Deeks.

"Who's going to tell Hetty?"

Hetty Lange always seemed to be in the place she was needed, or not needed for that matter. True to form, the moment her name was uttered she appeared in the bullpen and looked at each of the team members before settling her gaze on Callen and Nell. Her next words left a look of shock on the faces of each of the team but none more so than Callen and Nell.

"Mr Callen, Ms Jones. Did you think I didn't already know about you two?"

**Thoughts?**


End file.
